uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Rosa Ushiromiya
is Kinzo Ushiromiya's second daughter and youngest child he had with his wife. She is ranked the fifth of all family members. As the youngest Ushiromiya child, she has very little say at the family meetings and is little respected by other adults. She is the mother of Maria Ushiromiya, who is Rosa's only child. Before her birth, Maria's father abandoned them. She heavily dislikes it when Maria talks about witches and the occult, often resorting to physical violence to make her stop. Usually, after slapping her daughter, Rosa will feel guilty and reconcile with Maria, who often remarks that she is glad her mother is not controlled by 'the Black Witch'. Rosa is also in charge of a company called Anti-Rosa, which designs western-styled clothing. Lately, the company has floundered, and Rosa seeks Kinzo's money to pay off her co-endorsers. She works extremely hard, and as a result, Maria is often left home alone. Relationships Relatives *Kinzo Ushiromiya - father *Krauss Ushiromiya - oldest brother *Eva Ushiromiya - older sister **Eva-Beatrice - older sister/killer in Banquet of the Golden Witch *Rudolf Ushiromiya - older brother *Beatrice Ushiromiya - half-sister/friend *Maria Ushiromiya - daughter *George Ushiromiya - nephew *Jessica Ushiromiya - niece *Battler Ushiromiya - nephew *Ange Ushiromiya - niece *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - sister-in-law *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - brother-in-law *Kyrie Ushiromiya- sister-in-law/killer *Lion Ushiromiya - half-brother/nephew *Sayo Yasuda - half-sister/niece Other *Sakutarou - creation of vessel/victim *Chiester 556 - victim Appearance Rosa has sandy brown hair with a hime cut. The length of Rosa's hair varies between different adaptations. In the visual novels, her hair falls past her shoulders. However, in the various manga adaptations, her hair can reach past her waist. Her eyes were originally black, but were changed to light brown for the anime and PS3 adaption. She has fair skin and appears to be somewhat more flat-chested than other women. She wears a long, black, country-styled gown, combined with what appears to be a long red skirt and a white dress shirt. Her casual attire is a blue vest over a white, long-sleeved shirt with a matching blue skirt. When she was a kid, she wore a checkered red-and-black skirt and wore her hair in ponytails. She wore a blue vest over a white, long-sleeved shirt. Personality Since her absent lover abandoned her when she gave birth to Maria, she's had to raise her up by herself and work overtime in her company, She is seen as a calm and loving person who is also very quick-tempered and violent, especially towards her own daughter, whom she physically and verbally abuses on multiple occasions. Despite her very violent tendencies, she tends to regret her choices and feels bad about what she does, often she's apologize to Maria by crying with her and accepting her daughter's imaginative interpretation in which Rosa herself had been possessed by the Black Witch. Throughout all the games, it's implicitly stated that the origin of her violent mood swings is not only due to the abandonment of her daughter's father but also from the cruel treatment that her parents, her brothers and sister reserved for her when she was still a kid and it is implicit more than once that Rosa has a profound resentment and hatred for all of them. Even though the other siblings and their spouses find her to be very dumb, naive and an easy target because she's the youngest, she is shown to be rather intelligent and manipulative actually, as she is the only one besides Eva to solve the epitaph on her own and in the Turn of the Golden Witch she keeps separating the servants from the rest of the survivors, pretending to be concerned about them and pushing suspicion onto them; for this very reason, in this Episode she emerges as a dictatorial, resentful and vindictive figure, unable to trust others unless she is sure of earning something without taking any risks. Rosa is also greatly affected by her status as a single mother in an oppressive society like Japan, in which women like her are looked down upon, perceiving how everyone as forces her to always and only put her daughter first, at the expense of her own needs and desires. Because of this, she is very obsessed with her public image both as a woman and as a mother, so when she loses control and punishes Maria for one of her tantrums or neglects her, she tries to do it discreetly and so that no one suspects anything. What nobody knows is that, apparently, the reason why Rosa is so determined to get her share to repay her debt is because she hopes that by doing so Maria's father will come back to them only to give her the opportunity to meet him. However she also knows that it is very unlikely, if not almost impossible, that this scenario happens and her real goal is to put an end to one of her greatest regrets and to be able to give herself and her daughter a bright future. She also feels immense shame when Maria behaves in a childish way, whether it's talking about magic and witches in public or treating her toys as a real living friends; this behavior makes Maria the object of bullying at school and reminds her of her father Kinzo. Abilities Officially she doesn't seem to specialize in a particular fighting style like Krauss and Eva or is as skilled and experienced as Rudolf and Kyrie with firearms. However, Rosa has proven not to be an opponent that should be underestimated. In fact, the source of her power is her unexpressed fury that emerges when Rosa believes she and her daughter Maria are in danger, an emotional state that in the Meta-World allowed her to kill several Goat Butlers using just a gold bar and a fountain pen; with a Winchester rifle, she is able to not only keep up with a witch of Erika's level, but even puts her in a difficult situation much more easily than any other human being in Episode 8 (including Battler). In her daughter's opinion, Rosa is ranked as the strongest member in the family. Background Rosa was born as a child of Kinzo and his legal wife and as the fourth child of the Ushiromiya family. Being the youngest of the four siblings, and growing up on Rokkenjima, she never had anyone to play with. Whenever she tried to play with the young servants, her brother Rudolf would flirt with them and take them away. In short, she had a very lonely childhood and only had a numerous porcelain dolls and a rabbit doll (Uutan) to play with. Being a child among her already adult siblings, she was an eyesore that her siblings could not comprehend. One day, Rudolf took her doll and ripped it to shreds, a mistake that she would also make to her daughter one day. Her childhood has been so surrounded by frequent physical abuse by Krauss, verbal and psychological by Eva, and every form of bullying by Rudolf, ending with the constant terror that Rosa felt from Kinzo. As a young adult, she had a lover who later on became Maria's father. When her lover was about to leave overseas hoping to make a career by signing a loan to finance his trip, he tells her that he will come back for her; she believed him for a while, and because of this she would show Maria a picture of him and her on the beach. However, he never returned and was then forced to become a single parent for Maria; whenever she would ask her who her father was, Rosa would avoid the topic. Once, when Maria asked her where the picture she showed her was and drew a picture of it, she had a violent outburst, showing early signs to her mood swings. This ended up pushing Maria even further into the occult due to Maria thinking she never had a father and that she was a virgin baby, thanks also to the visit of a priest who told the story of the birth of Jesus in her nursery school. Rosa also had to start working very hard to raise all the money needed to pay off the debts derived from that loan in her last 9 years. At some point, Rosa started her company Anti-Rosa. She takes a lot of work trips, resulting in Maria staying home alone to take care of herself. However, many of these trips are actually Rosa secretly going on small vacations to lavish locations with her supposed boyfriend. With all this build up of stress, Rosa has since suffered from mood swings. She would be calm and happy to Maria in one scene, and in the next would then abuse her for the childish way she acts, especially if Maria is acting particularly difficult or acting extremely creepy. Role in the Games ''Legend of the Golden Witch Rosa gets into a fight with Maria over her rose in the Rose Garden, leaving her alone in the rain to search for it. After realizing her mistake, she runs back out and embraces Maria, profusely apologizing. Rosa is later killed on the first twilight with her head smashed in, which was impossible to recognize despite her clothes. ''Her corpse was found inside the rose garden storehouse. Her face seems to have been smashed after her death. I'll get to see her again. So I don't feel lonely. '' Turn of the Golden Witch Rosa and Maria are on the train headed for the air station where Rudolf, Eva and their respective families are waiting for them, however Rosa alters when an elderly lady gives an excited Maria a candy and cannot resist the temptation to slap her daughter and scream at her when Maria refuses to return the candy. After calming down once she got off the train, Rosa buys Maria a pumpkin candy, which she later smashes out of frustration when Maria keeps talking about Beatrice to the other relatives. Soon, Beatrice herself appears and uses magic to restore Maria's candy, much to Rosa's shock; she hands them a letter, telling them not to open it until the right time. Rosa becomes the only adult to survive the first twilight and leads the rest of the survivors. She becomes extremely suspicious of the servants, separating them from the rest of the family and taking control of the master keys. Ultimately, she and Maria survive the entire ceremony, heading to the chapel to retrieve a gold bar; they're surrounded and killed by the Goats while trying to escape the island. In the metaworld, Rosa is tortured by Beatrice, who feeds her food made out of her family: a Bloody Krauss made from his blood, a salad made from Eva's tongue, a pie wrapped in Rudolf's face, and finally Maria's head, oven-baked with apples. Battler eventually arrives and saves her from her torment. ''Missing. In the Golden Land, she finally found a treasure more precious than gold. However, it only lasted a brief time. Because of a fool, she was forced to once again lose what she had finally found. Afterwards, she was chewed into a pulp by demons and went to hell. ''Banquet of the Golden Witch The adults start talking about this supposed 19th person Beatrice and what to do with her. As their discussion goes on, Rosa becomes increasingly disturbed, revealing that she had killed Beatrice. After calming down, Rosa begins to explain. '''Meeting Beatrice' In 1967, she had a fight with her mother, both over her low grades and because one of her tutors revealed her secret to the latter; she decided to run through the forests of Rokkenjima, having heard of the legend of a witch living within. Eventually, she found the hidden mansion Kuwadorian and discovered Beatrice living there. She and Beatrice became friends and talked about how Kinzo would visit her every few days, among other things. Rosa lamented how Beatrice seemed to know nothing about the outside world and took her out of Kuwadorian. As they scaled a cliff to go to the beach, Beatrice fell off and died. Shocked, Rosa ran back to the mansion; that night, she confessed what she had done to Genji, who covered up for her and swore her to secrecy. Ever since this incident, Rosa blamed herself completely for Beatrice's death; this also strained her relationship with her father to a certain degree, as she once was frightened when Kinzo would call her. The Second Twilight The next day, the adults move to the guesthouse after the first twilight. Rosa manages to solve the epitaph, but reaches the gold room too soon, as Eva got there first. She congratulates her sister on finding the gold and Eva asks her to keep it a secret. Later Rosa is sacrificed again, ironically (in the magical perspective) by her own sister-turned-witch EVA-Beatrice. She is brutally tortured with some bizarre magic, and in the anime adaptation, Maria is tortured along with her before finally being killed by Beatrice. Died in the rose garden with her medulla oblongata pierced by the spear-shaped part of the fence. If Maria's death hadn't been a clear homicide, it may have been possible to suspect an accidental death in Rosa's case. This woman was the human sacrifice for the birth of the new witch. ''Alliance of the Golden Witch Rosa was sacrificed once again by her own father, Kinzo. While she tries to get a grip on her situation, Chiester 00 killed her by piercing her golden arrow through Rosa, baring all her flesh to the floor. In the anime, her throat is slashed open. ''Her corpse was found in the dining hall. About half her head was destroyed. It's probably reasonable to assume that she was murdered with a powerful gun or something similar. However, the witnesses don't believe she was killed with a gun... '' In the 1998 scenes, Ange, through reading Maria's diary, learns of Rosa's complex relationship with her. '''Sakutarou's Birth' On Maria's birthday, Rosa and her daughter celebrated it in a family restaurant. As a present for her daughter, Rosa gave her the doll Sakutarou. Sakutarou became Maria's best friend since Rosa is always working away from home, leaving her all alone at home. On one occasion, however, she told her daughter that she would be away on a business trip; it was actually a meeting with her siblings Rudolf and Eva, on the topic of what they could do to make Krauss share the inheritance. Not wanting to drag her daughter into something that only concerned the siblings themselves, Rosa didn't take Maria along (despite Rudolf suggesting that she did) because she hated talking about the gold in front of her. When Rosa returned from her supposed business trip, Maria discovered the hotel receipt, which she then snatched away. Sakutarou's Death One night, Maria lost the key to their home. When Maria went to the police, the police contacted her company, Anti-Rosa, to which her employees told the police that she was on a date with her boyfriend in Sapporo, Hokkaido. When she returned home, she was faced with a child welfare officer; after violently sending her out, Rosa started to blame Sakutarou as the reason for all this, as she's told Maria time and time again not to take her stuffed animals out in public. She rips Sakutarou apart and smashes one of the bunnies from Maria's ceramic bunny band collection. Later on, Maria dreams of Rosa, where she is repeatedly killed and revived by Maria and Beatrice for her past abuse and destruction of Sakutarou; as she's suffering, Rosa keeps assaulting Maria with verbal abuse, ultimately screaming that she has hated Maria since the day she was born. Though because it was just Maria's dream, this could be how Maria personifies Rosa's feelings towards her and therefore is not Rosa's true feelings towards Maria. ''End of the Golden Witch Rosa, along with the rest of the parents, is a witness to Battler's victory when he manages to find gold thanks to the suggestions of the new guest Erika Furudo. Later, feeling slightly chilled, she leaves the rest of the group to go to sleep. Died in the first twilight. Her corpse was discovered in the cousins' room on the second floor of the guesthouse. The direct cause of death is unknown, but her neck was sliced open by a sharp blade. The wound was deep enough that anyone could easily confirm her death with absolute certainty. Dawn of the Golden Witch As part of the love trial, Rosa is murdered by Kanon, who catches her sleeping in the parlor and delivers a supersonic strike. Later, Erika tries to examine her corpse. '''Death' Her corpse was found in the parlor. Furudo Erika didn't perform a proper investigation, so the details of the cause of death are unknown. Certain Death Her corpse was found in the parlor. Her neck was completely severed by a blade. The most perfect kind of corpse, both impossible to mistakenly identify as dead and completely recognizable. ''Requiem of the Golden Witch Rokkenjima Massacre After refusing to comply with Eva's plan to cover up the accidental murders of Natsuhi and Krauss, she was killed by Kyrie by a shot to her head, due to having an unused bullet in her rifle, which threatened Kyrie's plan. Twilight of the Golden Witch Was killed on the First Twilight. ''Ougon Musou Kyoku Rosa is one of the playable characters, added alongside Jessica and George in the XBOX 360 version, and then with the CROSS expansion. She is able to perform mid-ranged attacks with her weapon, a short-barreled rifle, which can also penetrate the defenses of the player's opponent. Her ability, "Detachment", allows the player to force a waiting state on the opponent's touch gauge, temporarily preventing the opponent from switching characters. She has 4 story modes respectively shared with Battler, Beatrice, EVA-Beatrice and Chiester 410. Trivia *''Umineko'' fans ironically dubbed her "Best Mom Ever", or "Mother of the Year", due to her cruel treatment of Maria. However, in the Battle of the Golden Land, both Maria and Rosa prove to Erika that Rosa truly cares for her daughter. Maria also ascertains the fact by reminding Erika that none of the rumors existing outside the cat-box are true. *Rosa's escape attempt during the second game earned her the fan nickname "Musou Rosa" because of her strength to face dozens of goat servants (and the similarities to the Sangoku Musou/Dynasty Warriors game series this brings to mind). A flash game titled "Rosa Musou" was made based on the scene and, in the expansion of the spin-off fighting game, Ougon Musou Kyoku, one of her super moves is the 4-hit Goat Killer combo that starts her now famous scene in the visual novel. *Upon reading the witches' record for each game, Rosa is shown to have the worst luck, especially when the torture she suffered at the hands of Maria, EVA-Beatrice, and Beatrice (during the second game) are taken into account. *Whether she was married to Maria's father or whether they were simply lovers was not confirmed or explored upon. *In Banquet of the Golden Witch, when EVA-Beatrice was torturing her and Maria, EVA-Beatrice mentioned that Rosa once had several dreams such as wanting to fly like a seagull to escape Rokkenjima or becoming a Witch. *Her birthday is on 6/3 and her blood type is 0. *Rosa and Natsuhi's voice actors have some odd coincidences: **Both voiced Sailor Jupiter at some point in time. **Both's daughters' voice scraps have played a Pretty Cure, as Yui Horie (Maria's voice actor) lends her voice to Cure Magical in Mahō Tsukai Pretty Cure. * She is one of five characters who shares her voice actress with a Pretty Cure character. Her voice actor voiced Cure Melody in Suite! Pretty Cure, Maria's voice actor voiced Cure Magical in Mahō Tsukai Pretty Cure, Jessica's voice actor played Cure March in Smile! Pretty Cure, Shannon's voice actor played Cure Ace in Dokidoki Pretty Cure, and Chiester 410's voice actor played Cure Berry in Fresh Pretty Cure!. Quotes *"M-Maria is my cute and only daughter. Her value cannot be measured with money. That is all." *"There's no doubt that my world has been a total hell." *"This is hell. In this hell, I'll regret not fighting when I should have until the day I die. I've even dragged my daughter into it. I wish someone would just kill me. I want to be told that I've already been killed, that I am a ghost." *"Because of you, even I'm treated like a weirdo!" *"I'll show you how lukewarm the hell you came from is!!" de:Rosa Ushiromiya es:Rosa Ushiromiya pl:Rosa Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ushiromiya Family Category:Deceased